


A snowy day

by MazzIsFabulous



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, M/M, Snow, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzIsFabulous/pseuds/MazzIsFabulous
Summary: It was Craig and Tweeks three year anniversary and both of them wanted to plan something big, but they didn't know what.





	A snowy day

Tweek was having the same problem, he was still young and didn't have a lot of money to buy Craig something special. "Ahhh, to much pressure!" Tweek grabbed his hair and started to pull at it, he stopped once he realised he had pulled a massive chunk out. Tweek stared at the chunk of hair, twitching slightly, he knew no one would notice since his hair was all over the place... well everyone except Craig.

 

Craig went from store to store but nothing really screamed Tweek. There was a coffee maker but Tweek had heaps of them, a mug? Nah Tweek also had heaps of them and only used a few anyway. Craig sat down on a bench and looked around for anything to ignite a spark, nothing really stood out until it started to get cold. He looked up and saw tiny snowflakes fall to the ground, some even leading on him, he flipped them off and sat up, brushed himself off and headed back to his house.

 

Tweek was running around frantically, he hadn't seen Craig all day and needed to get him something special. He looked out the window and saw snow falling down into the ground, it was calm and seemed to soothe Tweek as he breathed out a sigh. 

 

Meanwhile, Craig was staring out the window from a coffee shop, he thought he might get some ideas but none had popped up. He was about to walk out when an idea hit him so hard he fell over into the snow. 

 

It was almost time and Tweek was dressed nice and warm, he had gotten Craig some dark blue gloves he made himself. Tweek walked up to Craig's house and was about to knock when the door suddenly opened revealing Craig. Tweek gave Craig his famous twitchy smile and Craig took his hand, smiled slightly at him and they started to walk. 

"Wh-where are we going?" Tweek looked around but everything looked the same with all the snow. "You'll see." Craig simply stated and held Tweek's hand tighter.

 

They arrived at Stark pond and Tweek's eyes lit up in amazement, the pond was covered in ice and glistened like diamonds. 

 

"I-its so pretty." Tweek turned to Craig and noticed how close there faces where. 

 

"I go-got you this!" Tweek held out his arms to reveal a little box which Craig took, smiled and opened to box.

 

"Thank you, Tweek." Craig helps up the dark blue gloves and took his off then put the ones Tweek gave him on, they fit snug on his hands.

 

Craig told Tweek to stay still and close his eyes which he obliged and Craig agent behind a bush and came out with two pairs of ice skates.

 

"Open your eyes Tweek." Tweek opened his eyes and gasped at the light green skates in Craig's hand, Tweek took them and put them on then tried to stand up. He wobbled a bit but with the help of Craig, he walked towards the pond with Craig holding him tightly.

 

Craig watched as Tweek tried to stand up on the frozen ice but kept falling, after a few more falls Craig helped Tweek stand up and held him close.

 

Tweek's face was red as Craig held him close, they both started to slowly skate around the pond in silence. After a while, they took their skates off and started to build a snowman. 

 

Craig took of one of his gloves and handed it to Tweek who raised an eyebrow. 

 

"You take one of mine and I'll take one of yours." Craig smiled and Tweek took one of his yellow ones off and handed it to Craig who put it in while Tweek put on the dark blue one.

 

They fell back and looked up the sky as snowflakes touched their skin, one fell on Tweek's nose and Tweek giggled. Craig stuck his tongue out which cause some to fall on his tongue.

 

After a while, Craig got up, dusted himself off and offered his hand to Tweek her graciously took it. 

 

"Tonight was an amazing night." Tweek looked into Craig's eyes. "Thank you."

Craig smiled and held Tweek close. "Happy three year anniversary." They held each other close as the snow fell.

The End 

 

© Mazz Magma

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first South Park fanfic! Hope you liked it!


End file.
